


Kitana´s Punishment

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat 9 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, F/F, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Hot Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex In Dark Places, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Suffering, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Kitana wants to go to the Flesh Pits. Raiden told her that she needs to go there, forbidden or not. She even has to fight her own best friend and bodyguard to go to her final destination. Once she discovers the reason she had to go there, there was no way back...
Relationships: Kitana/ Shang Tsung, Kitana/Mileena (Mortal Kombat), Kitana/Shao Kahn, Liu Kang & Kitana, Liu Kang/Kitana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> So the story takes place in MK9.

Kitana walks down the Flesh Pits . It was forbidden for her, but that did not stop her. Being the princess of Edenia made her competent to enter every room in the place. However, she never entered the flesh pits. Till now.

Kitana was fed up. First she had a mysterious encounter with thundergod Raiden and then she had to fight her best friend and bodyguard Jade. All because she wanted to go to the Flesh Pits. She did not know why, but there was something that was not right.

She went down the stairs. It was dark and large. But mostly dark. The only light is coming from the large tubes filled with unknown liquid. Kitana was fascinated. She never saw something like this. All of them had female looking creatures in them. Some looked a bit like Shokans. One of them looks very strange. With big teeth. She looks a bit Tarkatan.

‘She looks like...me…’ Kitana whispers.

She keep looking at the weird, unconscious lady. 

Suddenly the creature opens her eyes. Kitana was a bit shocked. She did not realize it was alive.

‘Sister…’ the creature speaks with a cripsy voice.

Kitana takes a step back. Unfortunately the thing got up and now stands on its own. She slowly walks to Kitana.

‘So pretty, so fair...so sad and alone.’ The female creature speaks.

The thing keeps walking to Kitana. Kitana was more and more afraid. It has big and large teeth. Was she going to bite her?

‘Come! Let us be a family!’ The thing happily says.

‘You are not my family! You are a monstrosity!’ Kitana loudly speaks.

But before Kitana could actually grab her blade fans to attack the weird creature, she gets grabbed by it and thrown at the wall behind her. The situation got even more strange because the thing was using her teeth to cut the bra strings of Kitana.

‘No! Stay away from me you monster!’

The thing ignores her and continuous her cutting. The bra jumps open and exposes Kitana lovely big, milky breasts. Before she could actually do something against it, she could feel the hands of the female creature grabbing her breasts firmly. The thing had weird, yellow, glowy eyes that made her even more scary.

‘I’ll tell my father about your disobedience and unacceptable behavior, filthy creature!’

‘But sister...we are a family.’

An after those spoken words the female creature rips off the cloth that covered Kitana's crotch. Kitana was now almost naked. She didn’t know how to hide her naked body. The weird toothy thing was still massaging her breasts. It was grunting and breathing very heavy. 

‘Stop it! Filthy disgusting monster!’

The thing didn’t react to the cussing and now grabbed Kitana’s pussy. It was trimmed and the slit was a little wet. The creature seems getting aroused.

‘Sister was thinking of something naughty!’ The creature teasingly yelled.

‘Absolutely not!’ Kitana screamed.

That was a lie. She was thinking of Liu Kang all day long. He was a handsome man. She saw him training. He was very muscular. That smile. She knew he loved her back. But she didn’t know if they could be together.

‘Ahh! Stop it! You monster.’

The thing forcefully spread her legs. The worst part had yet to come. Out of the creepy mouth full of teeth a slimey, long pink tongue was slowing reaching Kitana’s pussy. 

‘Noooo! Stop it! Stop it now! Help! Help me!’

The thing didn’t listen and shoves her sinful tongue up her “sisters” pussy. It felt slimey and wet. It was touching every part of her inside. It was squirming inside, making movements a penis or finger could never do. Kitana’s legs became weak. All she could do is looking her “sister” in her creepy, inhuman eyes. And moan.

‘Dis..custing ...creature...please...please..stop…’

Kitana could not speak properly anymore. The tongue made her mind jelly and her body tingly. The thing seems to enjoy this as much as Kitana does. 

‘Sister…’ The thing moans.

The female creature removes her tongue from her core and puts it forcefully in Kitana’s mouth. Kitana tried to stop it at first, but realized that she was not strong enough to fight the demon. She could taste her own arousal on the creatures tongue. The arousal of thinking of Liu Kang.

‘Hmmmpfpm!’ 

The thing was holding her arms still. It was leaking arousal juice. Kitana looks at it. What did she got herself into?!

‘I think she just wants a bond with her sister.’

Kitana’s eyes open op wide. That voice. It was the voice of Shang Tsung.

Mileena, who stopped her action, was punched by Kitana. 

‘That is no way to treat your sister.’ Shang Tsung says.

He walks to Kitana.

‘Depictable swine! Do you think my father will stand for this..these abdomations you have created here!?’

‘I am merely perfecting you, princess, as difficult that might be.’ Shang Tsung explains.

‘Silence! I will drag you before Shao Kahn by-‘

Before Kitana could finish her sentence the creature grabs her and throws her in the ground. 

‘Mileena looks very happy to meet you.’ Shang Tsung smirks.

‘Mileena!?’

Mileena throws Kitana’s face mask away and forces her own pussy on Kitana’s face. Kitana had no other choice than accept her fate. The worst part is that Shang Tsung was enjoying the show. 

‘Pleasure me sister!’

Kitana could taste the salt of her “sister” in her mouth. Her pussy was dripping wet. She could feel Mileena’s snake like tongue going again in her own pussy. It was a weird sensation. Mileena was way too strong to fight against. Kitana felt the pussy juice dripping on her face and in her mouth. This was not the way a princess should be treated! 

Kitana thought about Liu Kang. What will he think of her? Having sex with her “sister” made by Shang Tsung. 

Mileena stops The 69 movement and grabs Kitana’s leg. She pushes her own pussy against that of Kitana. Now they are scissoring. Mileena holds her hand for more grip. They rub their pussies together. Kitana feels herself getting hotter and hotter. She blushes, knowing Shang Tsung was enjoying the show. 

‘Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh!’

Kitana felt the urge to squirt. She didn’t want to. She did NOT want the sorcerer to see this. But she couldn’t stop the orgasmic feeling. She looks for one last time at her demonic clone before she lets out a last scream. 

Mileena and Kitana squirt against each other’s pussies and coat each other with their juices. Both girls are now a moaning mess. Shang Tsung drags Kitana to the stairs, back to Shao Kahn.

‘I am unfortunate to inform you about your daughter's behavior.’

‘What did she do, sorcerer?’

‘She went to the forbidden flesh pits to have sex with her new sister.’

‘Impossible! She was not allowed to come there! Jade was sent to stop her!’ Shao Kahn shouts.

‘She was so desperate to… meet her sister that it didn’t stop her. She let go of her manners and became a sex driven vixen. I stopped her before she could damage her reputation any more.’ Shang Tsung lies.

Kitana, still wet and naked, could not speak. Shang threatened her to kill her and Jade if she said anything against him. 

‘That’s enough! I will punish Kitana!’ 

Kitana looks at the ground. She knew this wasn’t going to end well for her.

Shao Kahn gets out of his throne and walks to his “daughter”.

‘Come to my room tonight. I will show you your punishment there. Don’t you ever think of escaping.’

Shao Kahn then walks off. Shang Tsung follows his master while looking evil at Kitana. Kitana was escorted back to her own room and was not allowed to leave. She could only wait till her punishment.


	2. Shao Kahn (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shao Kahn is still very angry at his ´´daughter´´. He knew he must punish her. He will break her and torture her. Kitana knows her fate and tries to escape. But she knows that there is no way she could avoid her fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time, I know.

Kitana was locked in her own room. She had a very large room.Full of furniture and weapon  
equipments. Running away was no option either. Shao Kahn's place was full of guards.   
And she knew that running away could bring her in a much worse fate. 

She looks out of the window. It was way too high to jump out of it. She didn't knew anyone   
else that could help her. Too bad Raiden didn't show up now. No, that was a stupid idea.  
What could he do for her anyways? Teleport her to a safe place?  
She was sure Shao Kahn would be angry as hell if he finds out.

She heard a sound from the door. It was one of the maids. She brought food for her. 

¨Your food princess¨.

¨ Thank you, you have very nice hair.¨ Kitana compliments the girl.

¨Thank you, your highness.¨

The girl blushes and leaves as soon as she comes. Kitana was now even more sad.   
She wanted to tie a conversation with the girl. Maybe she could get her on her side to   
escape. Or atleast help her to get some equipment to help her escape.  
But even that was a very risky idea. 

She looks at the window again. It was almost time. Shao Kahn was a harsh ruler.   
And an even worse father. She knew he would daily execute people. Everyone who   
disagrees or even counteract with him would would end up getting decapitated, hanged or   
even burned. He would keep the skulls and other parts as trophies. As a child Kitana  
witnessed many things a child should not have witnessed at such a young age.

Kitana thinks of her mother. What would she do if she was in her place? Her mom was a  
very wise woman. She was brave and not afraid to die. That is why she sacrificed herself.  
She Saved Earthrealm from Shao Kahn. Kitana was proud of her mother´s action, but   
wasn't happy with the fact that it cost her mother´s life. Growing up without a mother was   
hard for her. Very hard. And Shao Kahn was never pleased with Kitana as his daughter.  
Jade was more like a sister to her than a guard. She was the only one for her in good and   
bad moments. But she isn't here now.

¨Liu Kang where are you, you are the only one I have now...¨

Liu Kang, the man of her dreams. She just met him that day. He was training. She had to kill   
him. But she refused.

¨Liu Kang¨. She whispered.

Thinking of Liu Kang made her.. warm. That body, his voice, everything. 

Suddenly she realised that she needed to change her clothes. It has been a long day.  
Maybe taking a bath will refresh her mind. 

She bathes in the sweetest soap she had and thinks of Liu Kang. She knew that he was the   
one for her. She could endlessly think of and dream of him. But now she puts her thoughts   
away. She wanted to finish her shower and put on new clothes quickly. Maybe she still gets   
a new idea of how to escape.

She chooses another style of clothing. It was a bit revealing, but it looked nice. It resembles   
her blue attire but a white version of it. She puts some Kohl on her eyelids.

After she changed herself completely she felt reborn. But her moment of freshness was   
harsly interrupted.

The sudden harsh sounds of the guards forcefully entering her room crashed her mind. They   
couldn't have come on a worse moment.

¨your highness, you have to come with us.¨

Two guards tried her arms and feet with the chains. To prevent her from fleeing, she   
guessed.  
¨Don´t get touchy with me, you dog!¨

She kicks one of the guards. It was a Tarkatan who tried to grab her ass. 

¨What are you doing!? I demand an answer!¨

The guards completely ignore her.

¨Where will you take me!?¨

The guards continue to chain her up and guide her to her destiny. The large hall was dark. 

Despite her being a princess, she didn't feel like one now. They treated her like a prisoner.  
A prisoner of Shao Kahn. They even chained her neck!

Kitana was surprised to see that they took her to Shao Kahn's bedroom. Is he going to   
torture here there ?

The guards drop her before his door. She was now on her knees. Waiting for Shao Kahn.   
The last guard knocks the door and leaves like the others. The door opens. It was her lord   
and ruler of Outworld. The most feared man in the Netherrealm. Shao Kahn.

¨It pleases me to see you, father.¨

Shao Kahn looks surprised to see his ¨daughter¨. She thought that he would be more angry.   
But he seems… relaxed?

¨Stand up, daughter of mine, and come to me.¨

Kitana slowly stands on her heels. They were longer and thinner than her regular heels and   
her knees were like unsolidified jelly. She feels warm. Just like when she's thinking of Liu   
Kang. But now she wasn´t just warm. She was burning. Her mind was blank when she   
walked into his room. She knew that this wasn't going to be some normal punishment.   
She felt a cool breeze when the door behind her closed.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll try to add more chapters to the other stories as soon as I can. Slaves of the New Era will be next.

**Author's Note:**

> I´ll continue writing. Next is Kitana/Shao Kahn.


End file.
